Summer Loving (DestielSabriel Grease AU)
by Destiel-Sabriel-Malec
Summary: Dean Winchester is the heart throb of his high school, but one person steals his heart when he spends his summer in Australia. Dean never thought that he would see the blue-eyed beauty again, but he thought wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Dean's POV-

I woke up in the morning, with the memories of summer still glued to my mind. It was the first day back at school and I am still not ready to go back. I never wanted the summer to end; I met the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen, we spent the whole summer together. We talked, we danced… we kissed. Yes, I kissed another guy, and I don't regret a thing. He was just so beautiful, inside and out. One thing I could get out of my mind and probably never will, were his blue eyes. The way the sun rays reflected off the sea and made his eyes glisten even more was just so intoxicating, I could have looked into them all day. It's a shame that I will probably never see that dark haired blue eyed beauty again though. Want to know why? He lives in Australia, which is where I met him; I had spent my summer break in Australia, away from my friends. I was surfing in the sea when I noticed him, he was sat at the beach, letting the wind blow through his hair and I saw those blue eyes. I knew at that moment that I wanted to get to know him. And I did, but then it was time to go, we said our good byes and I left. After I had thought about this summer over and over in my head, I grabbed my guitar from the floor and shouted to my little brother Sam, "Sammy, hurry up! We're going to be late!" after I shouted him he swung his door open and gave me his signature bitch face and walked past me and down stairs and I followed close behind.

After we said goodbye to our dad, me and Sammy headed out of the door and down the steps to my baby, my 67' Chevy Impala that my dad had got me for my 16th birthday. I got into the driver's seat and Sam sat in shot gun and we made our way to the hell hole that I call school. Once we got there, I parked the car up and got out. I was greeted by one of my friends, Benny, and he made himself comfortable on the hood of my car, "Benny dude, come on..." he just looked at me and chuckled before pulling a cigarette out from his leather jacket's pocket, it was the same as the one me and Sammy were wearing, it was kind of like our groups trademark, they all had one and no-one ever questioned it, or they were just too scared to. I grabbed my guitar from the back seat of the car and walked back over to Benny, Sam and now Gabriel. Me and Sam have talked about a lot of stuff over the summer and one of them was me coming out to him and telling him about my summer with the blue eyed boy. Sammy was completely supportive of it and now I was wondering if he was only supportive of it because he has some sort of crush on Gabe, it honestly wouldn't surprise me, I mean they do linger on their hugs a bit longer than is socially accepted but they don't really seem to give a damn and to be honest I fully support them.

After a lot of joking around, I turn my back from the guys and notice two girls pushing a guy over to us, my eyes must be playing tricks on me, it can't be him can it? He is supposed to be in Australia, thousands of miles away. I sort of recognise the two girls with him, the red head is a girl called Charlie, she's pretty cool. I can't say the same for the dark haired girl, Meg, she is such a bitch, I actually hate her. I look back to as Sam then mouth, "It's him." Sam nodded and looked around me, not removing his arm from Gabe's shoulder then looks back at me before saying, "I think you better turn round Dean, looks like the ladies would like to introduce you to someone." I turn around, I do a double take but before I can speak, he already does so, "D-Dean?" I look into his blue eyes, "Hey Cas, long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Castiel's POV-

I didn't manage to get any sleep last night; my mind was filled with nerves from starting a new school, in a new country, thousands of miles away from my home in Australia. My mother decided to send me overseas to go to school in America. I am still a bit wary about this whole situation, but I guess since I am living with my favourite cousin, Gabriel, it can't be too bad. I get up from bed and grab some clothes from the drawer that is placed against the wall across the room. I am just about to strip my t-shirt off when my bedroom door swings open. Obviously Gabe is stood there with a lollypop in his mouth, isn't it too early for candy? I thought to myself as Gabe edged closer to me, wiggling his eyebrows,

"So Cassie! You looking forward to your first day at Rydell High?" I furrow my eyebrows, and look to the floor, I can feel the nerves taking over. I look up at Gabe,

"What if I don't fit in there or people bully me like always?" Gabriel walked forward and ruffled my bed head in his hands before letting out a chuckle,

"Don't worry Cas! I have already asked two of my lady friends to escort you round school, their names are Charlie and Meg. Watch out for Meg though, she can be pretty feisty." I shoot Gabe a look before letting out a sigh and shrugging my shoulders. He laughs and walks out of the room before shouting something that I couldn't quite make out, something to do with 'knight in shining armour'? I don't know. Oh wow, that just reminded me of my summer. The best summer of my life. I met a gorgeous guy, with forest green eyes that you could just melt into, they seemed to wash away all the things that seem bad when you look into them. I can't believe I met someone so... so... calming in my entire life, he made me feel so good, I just hope that I get another chance to see him again, that would just make my day. No, maybe my week. I am not too sure that that will ever happen again, but as I have been brought up to believe, anything is possible.

Once I had gotten ready for school, I made my way downstairs to eat breakfast and leave. The walk to the bus stop was so agonizing, thinking about the summer's activities and how they made such a huge impact on his life and possibly his whole outlook on life. Luckily, when Gabriel and I got there, the bus was already present so we both got on and made our way to school.

We got to school and it was just as I imagined it, filled with annoying teenagers who take advantage of so many different things that there are too many to count. Gabriel dragged me across the grass to two girls, one with bright ginger hair and the other with dark hair who also seemed to have a demon sort of look to her. Gabriel pushed me towards them as he introduced me,

"This is my cousin, Castiel, the one I told you about?" The ginger haired girls face lit up and she ran towards me, taking my hand to give it a firm shake,

"The name's Charlie, Charlie Bradbury." I smiled at her weakly also introducing myself, then the girl with the dark hair stepped forward with a small smirk lingering on her face,

"Meg Masters, it's a pleasure to meet you Clarence." I couldn't quite understand why she had called me Clarence so I cocked my head to the side in confusion, Gabriel laughed at me,

"Ahaha, aww Cassie , it's just a nickname, anyway, I gotta go! See you later!" and with saying that he ran off in another direction, I watched him as he did so and I saw him hug a rather tall guy, maybe that is the guy he has been talking so much about? I was pulled away from my thoughts when Meg and Charlie started to drag me towards a sleek black car,

"Come on Clarence, we have to introduce you to someone." So I obliged, still not being satisfied with the nickname that Meg had given me but I guess that I will let it slide. Meg was dragging me by my left arm and Charlie was behind me pushing me to the car, which I could now make out as a 67' Chevrolet Impala, Is that his car? He did talk a lot about his baby and how beautiful it was, no it can't be his. I had this thought in my mind as we made our way to the impala. I could see 4 guys leant against it, one of them being my trickster of a cousin and the guy he hugged from before, but now the guy had his arm on Gabriel's shoulder, are they together? We kept on getting closer and I noticed that the one guy with his back to me turned around, oh my god, it can't be, can it? I start to protest slightly and then I notice that he turned his back to me again so I just keep on going, I have to make sure that it's him right? We get there and I know straight away who it is. The tall guy notices us stood there and so does Gabriel and he smirks at me, he planned this.

"I think you better turn round Dean, looks like the ladies would like to introduce you to someone." Dean, it is him. He turns around and he still looks as beautiful as the beauty that I saw over the summer, I stutter on my words when I try to speak,

"D-Dean?" He look's me straight in the eyes and I could have sworn that I saw a hint of a smile creep up on his face,

"Hey Cas, long time no see." My stomach flutters when he say my name, even it is an abbreviation, it still sounds so good coming out from his luscious lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dean's POV-

My heart sank when I saw those beautiful blue eyes, but then a wave of fear washed over me. What would people say about this? I honestly couldn't get that question out of my mind, the fact that I, Dean Winchester, had a summer fling with a GUY, would spread around the school like wildfire, I wasn't so sure that I wanted the whole school to know, but another part of me wanted to show off the gorgeous guy I met over the summer. I looked down at the shorter boy stood in front of me and smirked,

"What are you doing here Cas? I thought that you were in Australia?" Cas tore his eyes away from the place on the floor where he was previously trying to concentrate on and looked me in the eye, causing the slightest bit of blush to creep up on my cheeks, it took a while for him to reply to me but when he did, it sent fireworks through my body,

"I-I... My mother wanted me to spend my last year of high school here, so I could visit family as well." He has family here? I wonder who? I might know them.

"Oh really? What family are you staying with, I didn't know that you had relatives in this town." Cas looked round me so I turned around to see who he was looking at, he was looking at Gabe, who smirked at me then let out a slight chuckle,

"Yep Deano, Cassie here is my cousin and he going to be staying at my place while he is going to school here, I thought I told you?" Gabe chuckled again. I couldn't believe that this was happening, Gabe knew about what happened with me and Cas all along and he chooses now to tell me that Cas is living with his family, just great. To make things even better, Sammy and I only live around the corner from Gabe's, and now Cas' house. This is going to be a long school year, Cas already in my thoughts enough, now I will see him round school as well and he will probably hang around with the group considering he seems close to Gabe, I didn't know whether to be happy that I will see Cas almost every day or scared of the fact that I will fall for him all over again and he will be the one who will have to leave once the school year is over, I don't know if I would be able to cope with losing him again. It hurt enough the last time.

My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill sound of the school bell made it's way around the school, signalling all of the students to get to their first period classes. I quickly tore my gaze away from my friends, the girls and Cas, grabbed my guitar and give a quick goodbye to everyone before rushing up the steps of the school building to my first class; Math. Seriously, math on a Monday morning, the day couldn't get any more unbearable.

Once I got to the class room I took my usual place in the back, luckily no one else was in the room so I had time to think about things. I must have zoned out because by the time I had turned back to reality, the room was filled with giggling girls and stupid jocks throwing balled up paper at each other. My attention was turned to the front of the class room where the teacher was shouting to get everyone's attention,

"Class, we have a new student joining us today, tell us a bit about yourself."

"My name's Castiel Novak and I just moved over here from Australia and there's nothing else I really wish to say." My eyes widened, I couldn't believe it. Why did he have to be in this class? I won't even be able to concentrate now with his gorgeously tanned face and his sex hair that stood up in all places but he somehow made it work.

"Well Castiel, it is a pleasure to have you in our class, please go and take a seat next to Mr. Winchester over there." I looked up and met eyes with Cas, he looked just as shocked as I was but he walked over to me none the less and sat in the seat next to mine and let his gaze fall to his hands which were placed on his lap. God, could he get any cuter? I shook my head, trying to get that thought out of my head, I clear my throat which seems to catch Cas' attention since he looks up at me,

"Are you okay Dean?"

"Huh? Y-yeah I'm fine, thanks." Crap, I stuttered, I never stutter. I smile a small smile at Cas who smiles back and turns his attention back to the lesson that was going on. I do the same and try not to think of the person sat next to me, which proved to be a very difficult task.

Sam's POV-

I was going out of my mind, I hated waiting for the end of the day to come round, it was only minutes away now, minutes until the end of school bell rang and I could leave and see the one person that always lights up my day. The bell finally rings and I instantly dart up from my seat and rush out of the door, ignoring the teacher that is calling my name. I am nearly running down the halls of the school, right up until I see him, walking out of his classroom, I think you can already guess who I am talking about here... As soon as I saw Gabe, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the boys toilets. I let go of him, made sure that there was no one in here and then pushed the bin underneath the handle to hold the door closed. I started walking towards Gabe and wrap my arms around his waist and lay gentle kisses on his neck,

"Mmm, Sam, I thought you said we weren't going to do this at school?"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. I am going out of my mind. I just needed to kiss you before we leave school; I have managed to go all day without doing it so you have to give me a little credit." I smirk and look into Gabe's hazel eyes and kiss him, this time on the lips. Gabe moans in approval and my lips curl into a smile. We pull apart, a little out of breathe and make our way out of the bathroom so we can go home.

"So Samsquach, watcha doing after school?" I look down at the shorter guy, who has now got a chocolate bar in his hand and smile at him,

"Oh I don't know, probably just going to help Dean fix the Impala up at Bobby's, why?" I ask as I swing a playful arm over his shoulder. I walk him over to his car and he goes on his tiptoes to whisper in my ear,

"I was just wondering since my parents are out on business and won't be back till the end of the week, I'd basically have the house to myself, except for Cas, who I would definitely be able to get rid of for a few hours." He nibbles on my ear loab, causing a moan to escape from my throat. God, why does he have to have this effect on me? He gets off his tiptoes and opens the door of his car, gets in then sticks his head out of the window and smirks,

"Think about my offer then call me." A blush is now evident on my cheeks as I reply,

"Yeah, I'll call you later, see you Gabe, drive safe." And with that I walked away and made my way to where Dean had parked his 'Baby'. Dean was already leant against the car talking to Benny. I groan slightly when I see Benny, I don't really like the guy, I don't know why, I just get a really bad vibe from the guy.

"Hey Sammy, you ready? I need to get to the garage, Baby needs a tune up." I nod and get in the back of the car since Benny sat in the front seat. Okay, I have decided, I really don't like Benny. I think I won't stick around at the garage for long, I think I'll take Gabe up on his offer. I'll call him later though.

We arrive at the garage and I am instantly bored, I checked my phone for the time then put it back in my pocket, I'll wait half an hour and then I'll call him. I grabbed a chair from across the room and grab one of my text books out of my school bag and scan over the words, not really paying any attention to what is actually written. My scan through is interrupted by the unpleasant voice that belonged to Benny,

"Wow Sam, already studying. Brother, we only just got off school grounds." God I really really hate this guy... I looked up at him and give him my best bitch face possible then turn my attention back to my textbook,

"Okayy thenn." I chuckled to myself slightly when Benny walked away, I looked up at the clock on the wall, twenty minutes, I thought to myself, just twenty more minutes and I will call Gabe. I let out a sigh and got up from the chair and walked over to Dean who was lent over the hood of the car,

"Hey Sammy, what's up? You seem kind of on edge."

"Uhh, I do? Nothings wrong really, you know how bored I get being sat here, so I think I'm gonna go home soon." Dean looks up at me and raises an eyebrow, he looks around then says in a quieted down tone, as if he didn't want anyone to hear,

"You sure you don't want to get out of here to see Gabe?" My eye's widen and my cheeks flush red,

"Hah, I thought so. No big deal Sammy, do whatever makes you happy." I nod then walk away, pulling my phone out of my pocket and dial Gabe's number. He picks up almost instantly, as if he was waiting for me to call, I smile and then I spoke,

"Hey Gabe, what are you doing now?"

"Nothing Samsquatch, I was just waiting for my pizza to arrive, you want to come over and share it with me, maybe do some other stuff too?" My cheeks turn bright red at the thought of what he meant by 'other stuff'

"Yeah, sure that sounds great, I'll be over in about ten minutes."

"See you later Sam. Get here quickly or the pizza will be gone before you get here." I nod to myself and hang up the phone and put it into the back pocket of my pants. I say goodbye to Dean before making my way down to Gabe's. This could be a fun experience.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Castiel's POV-

Well, that was a long day.

I drop my bag down at the end of my bed and sat at the desk that was located underneath the window which give me the perfect view of the outside, gorgeous tree's that swayed in the wind. It reminded me somehow of home, even though the heat in Australia was almost always unbearable, it did have it's days where you could feel a cool breeze pass through your hair. I don't know why, but I just felt the sudden urge to start drawing, it was a hobby that I would take up to get my mind off things but also a way that I could get all of my feelings out in simple strokes of the pencil on paper. I draw so many things on that one piece of paper, mostly scenery, but there seems to be one distant figure that keeps on creeping it's way from my pencil and finding a spot on the page. A slender figure that stood always away from whatever else I had been drawing, always far away from anything else, but was always there. Always watching from a distance. No matter how many times I started on a new page, I always had that same figure in different places, I was starting to wonder who it could be. It had no facial features, all's you could see was the sway of a coat in the wind that I was making evident in my sketches. I shook my head, trying to stop thoughts from flooding in, I draw to let go of my thoughts for a while, not for over thinking. I grab another piece of paper and start to draw my favourite beach from back home, adding colour to this one, soft autumn colours, forming the sunset over the now drawn ocean. I carry on drawing when I find myself drawing someone sat on the sand, reading the book.

Stop drawing now.

I don't listen to my mind and carry on drawing. I next draw about 3 or 4 more figures spread out on the sand.

Stop.

I don't listen once again, I move to the ocean and draw a figure surfing, then add the waves around the surf board.

Well now you've done it.

I sit back and look at the now finished drawing, I look over at the clock, only half an hour has passed and I have drawn all of that. The day that I met Dean Winchester. Probably one of the best and worst days of my life. My thought's were interrupted when the creak of the door sounded through the room,

"Cassie? Can I come in?" It was Gabe, thank god. I turn around in my chair and nod at him, he seemed a bit excited about something and it also seemed as though he was going to inform me why that is,

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Can you leave the house for let's say.. 3 hours or so?" My eye's widen slightly before I reply,

"Um, can I ask why?" Gabe chuckles in a girly sort of way, something he rarely ever does so the sound was virtually unknown to me,

"Well, Sam is on his way over so um.. I hope I don't have to explain further-"

"O-oh right.. gotcha, um, I guess I can go out for a bit, I might call Charlie and ask if she can show me around." Gabe's face lights up and he runs to hug me, another thing I am not used to,

"Thank you Cas! Feel free to take my car, just don't crash her, my parents would kill me."

"No, it's okay, I'll walk. I was about to go out for a walk anyways." And with that, Gabe left the room in a merry skip. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in and pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Charlie,

"Hey Charlie, are you busy right now? I need to get out of the house for a few hours." - Castiel

I get a reply almost instantly, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, she always has some form of technology in her hand and never seems to tear her eyes away from it unless someone is trying to speak to her,

"Hey Cas! No, I'm not busy at all, do you know where Frosty Palace is?" - Charlie

I think for a minute before replying,

"I think I remember, yeah." - Castiel

"Great! Meet me and Meg there in 20 minutes, see you then!" - Charlie

I typed a quick reply and shoved my phone back into my jeans pocket. I get up from my chair and try to remember in my head where the diner was, I had been there before when my family and I visited but it has been about 3 years since we last came over here, so my memory is kind of rusty. I quickly ran down the stairs of the house and into the living room, where I found Gabe and Sam already sat together on the couch, a little closer than friends should be. I mean, I do know what has been going on with them two but they are still friends as far as the world is concerned. I slowly backed out of the living room, hoping that they didn't hear me come in in the first place and headed out of the door, my tan trench coat in hand.

Once outside I slipped on my coat and make my way down the steps and on my way to find the diner. The roads don't seem to have changed since I last visited, So I thought I would take the route I remember best, which was carry on down the road, past Singer's Garage then I didn't really remember where to go from there. Great. I found myself walking in circles, I pull my phone out of my pocket and check the time, it had been 10 minutes since I left the house and I still haven't found the diner. I stop in my tracks and look at my surroundings. I notice a sign in the distance. It read "Singer's Auto Shop". I mentally high five myself for at least being able to find the garage and make my way down there.

Once I reach the end of the driveways, I can see someone leant over the hood of one of the cars. I walk up some more so I could ask for directions,

"E-excuse me? Sorry to bother you, but do you think you could tell me where Frosty's Palace is? I'm kind of lost." The man gets up and I almost fall over at the sight,

"D-Dean?"

"Oh Hey Cas. So you're lost?" Blue met green and my whole heart stopped, I felt lost for breath when those eye's looked at me,

"Uh, yeah I guess I am. I have been walking around in circles trying to find the place but it seems that my memory is not as great as I thought it was." Dean smiled at me then gave me a reply, certainly one that I wasn't expecting,

"Hey, I am nearly finished here, so why don't I just take you there? Benny and I were going to head down there anyway." My cheeks heated up at the thought of getting to sit with Dean in the car he had talked so fondly of over the summer, I let out a small cough before replying,

"Okay, yeah, thanks Dean." He smiled at me once again before turning his attention back to the car. I felt sort of awkward watching him so I decided to take in my surroundings. Whilst looking round I locked eyes with someone who I assumed was Benny. He let out a chuckle and started to walk over to me, once in front of me he offered a hand and spoke, a very western accent evident in his voice,

"Hey there brother, I'm Benny, you must be Castiel. Dean's told me a little bit about you." My cheeks heated up once again, Dean had spoke about me. He had talked to someone about me. That just somehow made me happy. I took Benny's hand in my own and give it a firm shake before letting go and letting my arms fall to my sides.

Benny is staring at me, a really intense stare. Which made me feel really uncomfortable. I had only just met this guy not 5 seconds ago and he was already staring at me like I was his next project or something. It was freaking me out. So much. So freaking much. The staring contest was thankfully interrupted by Dean coming up behind me and clearing his throat.

"So I guess you two have met. Shall we get going now then?" I give him a quick nod before following him, then Benny, to the 67' Chevvy Impala. Of course Benny had "called" shotgun, honestly, how childish can some one get? And sat in the front of the car. I let out a sigh and slid into the back seat of the car and met eyes with Dean in the mirror, he smirked at me and I felt my cheeks heat up.

Why did he have to have this effect on me? I let that thought circulate in my mind, that is when I met eyes with Benny, who once again, started staring at me. But it was different this time. This time he was glaring at me.

This is going to be a long ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Dean's POV-

The whole car ride here was the most unbearable thing that I have ever had to do. Benny was glaring at Cas for reasons that I would rather not know, and Cas was just trying not to get burnt by Benny's stares. I did try to strike up a conversation with Cas but I either always got very word limited answers, or an interjection from Benny. Which I have to say pissed me off. So goddamn much. I have not seen Cas in over 5 weeks, and Benny had to ruin it, being the weird and creepy friend he is. I mean don't get me wrong, I really don't mind the guy, he just... has his moments. Sometimes I wonder if his heart is still beating in his chest with how heartless the guy can be towards people.

As soon as I parked baby up in a parking space, Cas muttered a really quick "thank you" then ran inside, probably going to meet the girls from earlier. I let a sigh escape me, which caused Benny to start the interrogations,

"So brother, what happened over the summer with you and Castiel? Yes, before you say, I do know that you met him and hung out. But I have a feeling that there was something more than that." My cheeks instantly heated up, I honestly had no clue what to say to him. Benny isn't really the type of person to be accepting of anyone, let alone someone who could maybe, possibly, like the opposite sex. I opened my mouth, as if I was about to say something, but stopped myself and got out of the car.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I turn around to Benny and look him in the eyes before giving him a quick yet satisfying reply to his previous question,

"Look Benny, I would really like to talk about what happened over the summer, but can we please just go and get something to eat in the diner, I don't think my stomach can go on for much longer." Okay well, I'll admit it, that wasn't exactly the best reply that I could muster up, but it seemed to satisfy Benny since he let out one of his signature chuckles and began to walk over to the doors of Frosty's Palace.

Once inside, I instantly regretted coming down here, there are so many people here who have made it into my bad books that I am afraid that I will end up getting escorted home by the police. An event that I would rather avoid. I look around for a booth, it is pretty crowded. Frosty's Palace is the place where everyone, and I mean everyone, come to meet up with their social groups. They normally just hang out together, the owner doesn't seem to give a damn. You can literally buy one milkshake and sit here for hours on end. Benny had actually found a booth, but being the little social butterfly he is, he sat with none other than Charlie, Meg and Cas.

Well thanks for this Benny. I thought to myself as I slid into the booth, sitting next to Benny but across from Cas. By this point, I could feel eyes burning into the back of my skull, I turned around to see who was giving me death glares, and sure enough it was none other than my ex-girlfriend, Lisa Braeden. Let's just say for the time being that it didn't end well between us and now she has been looking for ways to make me jealous, but honestly, I just think that she is just being childish. I turn back around to see Cas looking at me, with that cute confused look frozen on his face,

"What's the matter Cas?"

"Oh- I uh, I was just wondering who she is, she doesn't seem to be happy to see you." I was about to reply but luckily enough, Charlie felt like it was her time to jump into the conversation,

"That's Lisa Braeden. She is Dean-o's ex girlfriend, she still hasn't forgiven him for dumping her and now she is out to get him and make him jealous. Pretty stupid if you ask me." Cas looked down at his hands for a brief moment before looking around me to study Lisa,

"Yeah, really stupid." I couldn't help but let a smile creep up on my face, just small enough so no one else but Cas would notice it. He smiles back in the same discreet way then turns his attention to a new arrival at the table,

"Oh, Hello Dean, fancy seeing you here. Still an ass I see." God damn it. Not this again.

"Lisa. Honestly, when are you going to get over me? It's getting pretty stupid now." She glares at me then turns on her flirty personality when she notices Cas,

"You must be the new guy! Castiel was it?" Cas looks up with another confused look on his face,

"Uhm, yeah, that's me."

"You know, you should really consider asking me out sometimes." At that point all the frustration and anger bubbled up inside of me, but before I could explode, Cas turned to her, his previously confused expression turned to a quite scary, intimidating one,

"Hah, you must be joking. One, you are not my type and two, why the hell would I? I mean, you're a bitch to Dean and that is a red flag on it's own, but you are also way too full of yourself, but you have also deluded yourself into thinking that I would even consider asking you out on a date." I am utterly shocked. I honestly did not expect that, especially not from Cas. By the time Lisa was finished with her little self loathing, Cas had already got up from his seat and made his way outside. I quickly got up out of my seat and ran outside to catch up with him.

Once outside, I took in my surroundings. The sun was setting over the tree's across the road. A really beautiful sight. It took me a while to find Cas, but sure enough, he had propped himself against one of the many tree's that were located across the street. I hesitated slightly before making my way over to him. I honestly had no clue what to say to him though. 'Thanks'? 'Nice going back there'? I kept on thinking of ways to thank Cas for what he said without actually saying thank you.

I got to him, and noticed that he looked so done. Just completely and utterly done. I hesitate once again being the little wuss I am, then started to speak,

"Hey, I thought that I'd find you here. Are you okay?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye then let out a sigh,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed some air." I let out a slight chuckle and sat down on the floor with my back against the really large tree, and as if on cue, Cas did the same. A smile crept up on my lips as I cautiously took his hand in my own. Cas hummed in approval and let my fingers intertwine with his. We didn't say anything now, we just sat there, appreciating each others company as we watched the sun set and the darkness that was now widely spread across the sky. I couldn't help but be happy for once. I am so happy that I get to have Cas by my side, even if it is for such a short time. Nothing could ever make me as happy as Cas does.

After a while, I leant my head back against the rough bark of the tree and shut my eyes.

"I'm so happy" This shocked me. I think Cas said that more to himself than to me, he had said it in more of a whisper, but the fact that he said it made me even happier.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Gabriel's POV-

Sitting next to Sam on the couch. Alone. In an empty house, is literally like every scenario I have planned out in my head and now that we are actually here, I have to be the most awkward person to be around right now, I am surprised Sam hasn't made a run for it yet. I take a look to my right to get a good look at the beautiful specimen sat next to me, he as usual, has a glowing smile frozen on his face. One that I hopefully put there. It makes me happy to know that I make him happy.

Inner monologues were interrupted when Sam spoke up,

"Gabe? Are you okay? You're kind of staring off into space there." I locked eyes with his then gave him my reply,

"You know what Sam? I'm great. Never been better. I mean why wouldn't I be okay? I'm not nervous or anything, nope, not me. Not at all." Sam gave a slight frown, probably because of my rambling, I do that when I get nervous and he knows that. Well I did just basically tell him that I am nervous so when he goes to speak, I shut my eyes to wait for the response to my previous slight outburst,

"Come on, why are you nervous?" Sam took my face in one of his hands and moved my face up to look at him,

"You know, Gabe. I think I know why. But there is nothing to worry about." My breath hitches slightly in my throat, yep, this is definitely like every one of the scenarios I have planned and I honestly wish I had a candy bar with me or something to get the dirty thoughts about Sam out of my head. Well let's be honest, there will never be a time that those thoughts will be out of my head but I at least want to suspend them for a while.

I glance over to Sam again and I could have sworn that I could see a blush creep up on those perfect cheeks. I glance down and notice that Sam is trying to cover something with his hands, not so subtly I might add, and start blushing quite a bit myself.

Shit, oh my god. Sam is aroused. What do I do? This ha snever happened before. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. God.

My breathing starts to pick up a bit as my cheeks start to burn, Sam seemed to notice, I mean, how could he not, I probably look like a hot mess right now. He lays a hand on my shoulder before leaning in slightly and whispering in my ear,

"You have no idea what I wish I could do right now." I have to say that I think Sam is in one of his brave moods today, and it couldn't be a bigger turn on. Dominant Sam is the best Sam. I turn my head slightly to face Sam and spoke in a (what I hope was) seductive whisper,

"Well, think of it this way Sammy. We are all alone in the house right now. No one to interrupt us." Before I knew it, I was engrossed in a desperate yet amazing kiss. It was somehow needy but it was perfect in so many ways. Perfect because it was Sam who was kissing me. But even more perfect because it is just what I have been wanting for so long. A kiss that meant something to the both of us. Don't get me wrong, every single kissed we shared will forever be glued to the front of my mind but this one is at the top of my list of perfect kisses with Sam Winchester.

During the kiss, Sam had lay me down on the three seated sofa, my hold body spread on the length of the couch, with Sam casting the most perfect shadow over my body. We never once broke the kiss while I was un-buttoning Sam's shirt. Now things were getting serious. Sam's shirt is completely off and has been carelessly thrown on the floor, Sam took off his T-shirt himself, only breaking the kiss for a moment before resuming after he had discarded it on the floor along with his flannel shirt.

Sam is now completely topless, I start to trace his perfectly toned abs with my fingers, making sure to send shivers down his spine each time I brush past the muscle. Sam brings his hand down to the bottom of my T-shirt and let's his hand slide to the small of my back so he can get closer and deepen the kiss. He sent shivers down my spine when he started to rub small circles into the bottom of my back, a thing he knows I love.

Feeling even more brave, Sam brings his hand round to the front of my torso and starts to lift my own shirt off, I lift my back off of the couch slightly so he can get it over the top of my back. We break the kiss once again so he could lift the shirt over my head and once again resume in a heated kiss.

All sorts of thoughts are running through my mind at this moment. Some of them are thinking about how perfect Sam looks in top of me, some of them are if this is going to go any further, or if we are just going to enjoy the look of each other like this then just finish it there and in go back to pretending that nothing is going on between us. Some of these thoughts scare me slightly but I don't let them ruin this blissful time.

Sam's POV-

Okay, so this is actually happening. Like really happening. It is so hard for me to process what is happening right now. I started this and I am sure as hell going to try and finish it. Every single dream I have had for the past few months, has always somehow lead to this moment. Being in a desperate, needy, heated kiss with Gabe which then lead to things that a nun would probably faint at the slightest thought.

We are both topless right now and I seriously don't think I will be able to control myself much longer. I honestly don't know what is wrong with me today but I just really feel the need to completely ravish this guy and leave him breathless. Leave him wanting more. But I also can't help but think that I am moving too quickly. Yes, we have had this going on for a good few months now and by my relationship count, it is pretty amazing, but I can't help but feel like I might lose Gabe.

I push those negative thoughts to the back of my mind and push even further into the kiss (if that is even humanly possible) and start to bring my hands down to the hem of Gabe's jeans and his breath seems to hitch slightly in his throat as my hand brushes against his obvious erection. I have to admit, I felt a slight loss of breath at the touch so I pulled away to see the gorgeous guy that was lying down beneath me, his face flushed red with lust and pure passion, his eyes the endearing colour of the sunlight going through an iced glass of whiskey, and his lips pink and full from the kiss. I let out a shaky breath then Gabe spoke,

"If you want to end here Sam, that is okay. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." My cheeks heat up, what do I say. I mean, I really do want to carry on but I don't know how to do this sort of thing. I stutter slightly before I reply,

"Trust me Gabe, I want to do this. Really I do." I let out another breath then spoke again,

"I just- I have never done this sort of thing before and I really don't want to mess this all up." I let out another shaky breath, I guess the confidence is gone... I moved to get up when I felt Gabe's hands lace their way around my neck and pull me down into yet another heated kiss, he pulled away slightly short of breath,

"It doesn't matter if you have never done this before. It will be perfect either way. You want to know why?" I nodded, "Because it's you that I will be doing this with and that is literally just the best thing ever." I let out a slight chuckle and moved down to kiss Gabe once again.

All confidence is back now and I am getting really impatient. I need him now. I slowly trace my hands down his stomach and manage to find the button of his jeans. Gabe's sucks in a sharp breath at the contact as I un-button his jeans, I have to admit, I felt short for breath when I felt my hand brush past his..um... area, but that didn't stop me from undoing the zip and effortlessly pulling them completely off him.

The Jeans were soon discarded on the floor, including mine. Now we were both here. Just in our underwear, still engrossed in a heated kiss. I was about to reach down when I heard the front door open.

Cas was stood in the doorway.

I fell off the couch. Literally. I fell flat on the floor, my face crimson. I grabbed a pillow to cover myself despite the fact that I was still covered in places needed. I felt so embarrassed, I wasn't able to speak. Just as I managed to pull some form of a sentence together, Cas spoke up,

"Oh! I- Uh.. um.. I-I'm so-sorry." Gabe let out a frustrated scream into the pillow before propping himself up on his elbows, giving Cas a slight glare before speaking,

"You know Cas? You really have impeccable timing don't you? It was just getting to the good part." He smirked then spoke again, "Eh, don't worry about it Cassie. We can finish here. For now. Right Samsquatch?" I looked up to meet Gabe's eyes and nodded slightly, still embarrassed for the recent encounter.

Castiel's POV-

Well. I did not expect that. I walked up to my room to give them privacy while they got dressed again, I mean, I already invaded their privacy enough as it is, I don't need to watch them dressing. Not an image I want in my head.

I had decided to come home earlier, politely declining the ride that Dean had offered me. I could tell that Benny wasn't comfortable enough with me yet to sit in a confined space for a short period of time and if I am honest, I feel the exact same way. Benny had acted weird when me and Dean entered the diner again; shifting in his seat, giving strange looks to Dean then glaring at me. Well I was already used to the glaring by now, even after knowing the guy for less than three hours but this time it seemed like the sort of glare you would get from a kid if you took something of theirs away from them and refusing to give it back.

I really think that Benny has something for Dean. And that really hurts.

A lot.

Dean's POV-

I huffed out a sigh when I got into the house. I shouted for my Dad but it looked like he was out on one of his all nighters again. Heh, figures. I couldn't help but feel like my Dad was only home when he needed something from me and Sammy and that pissed me off on it's own. The man thinks he owns us but I just generally try to ignore him. As does Sam. Speaking of Sam, I head upstairs and knock on his door. No answer.

Must be still at Gabe's.

That's when I heard the door open up then close again, the sound of heavy feet coming up the stairs. I rush into my room just in case it was my Dad and close the door slightly. It wasn't my Dad, it was Sammy. Wonder what happened? I walk out of my room again and softly knock on Sam's door before pushing the door open cautiously. Sam was laying face down in his pillow,

"Hey Sammy. You okay?" I got a grunt in reply. Okay, something happened. I sat down on the bed next to him and pull his hair to get him to look up,

"Come on Sammy. What happened?" I got rolled eyes and another grunt as a response as he dropped his head back into the pillow. After a few minutes of waiting for an explanation, I heard a muffled voice coming through the stuffing of the pillow,

"...Gabe...Cas...ran...out..." Okay. Well that was something but I still didn't fully understand to I asked him what was wrong again. This time he actually had the decency to turn his head to face me so he could give me a proper answer,

"Long story short, I nearly did...things... with Gabe and then Cas walked in the house. I panicked, fell on the floor, Cas left the living room. I said bye to Gabe and basically ran out of the house." Wow, that was a lot to take in all in one go. I huff out a chuckle then Sam get's up and hit me on the shoulder,

"It's not funny Dean!" I laugh even more before replying,

"You gotta admit Sammy, it is pretty funny." He gave me a bitch face then spoke again,

"It really isn't." He has his arms crossed over his chest like a five year old by this point, which causes me to laugh even more,

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
